Inside your eyes
by AnySciuto
Summary: Luke is willing to break the wall that Penelope insisted on putting between the two. And when someone takes it without any explanation he promises to himself that he will find it. Whatever the cost.
1. Epilogue

Luke felt like an intruder when he felt the rejection of Penelope Garcia as soon as he entered the UAC. She had small holes when the team was assembled, but she was not alone with him for long. Then came the case where she had to join him hunting a killer. And Reid's arrest.

She'd given him little holes during this time, but she closed up again as soon as she discovered that Cath Adams, the woman who hunted her and whom Reid put in jail was behind everything. He knew the story over, but was willing to break the wall between them.

He took dinner to her when she did not want to leave the UAC one night. She looked frightened for no reason. Mr. Scratch was already dead, Reid out of jail so what could be making her sleep?

"I brought you something to eat." Luke handed Penelope a salad.

\- Thank you. She said turning to her desk again.

"You want to tell me what the problem is?" Luke turned her chair, forcing her to look at him. "It's been a week since you've been like this.

\- Some problems. - She said. "None of your business."

"If someone is chasing you, it's up to me." Luke grabbed Penelope's chair before she could turn around again.

"I got some letters a few weeks ago. She took some envelopes from her purse. "I did not know who to tell. They basically make some threats.

"Why do not you tell Hotch now that he's back?" Luke asked.

\- He just got back to work. - She said. "And what would I say?" "Look, sir, I get letters for almost two weeks threatening me with death and I just omitted you." She said in an ironic tone. - I can handle it myself.

\- I'm going to help you. Luke said, taking the letters from Penelope's hand. "I'll go and talk to Hotch and Rossi myself."

"How about getting into your life, eh?" She tried to speak in an angry way, but it sounded sweet to Luke.

"You make part of my life, Penelope. Luke wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm really going to help you."

"I do not want to bother anyone. Penelope tried to get the cards back.

"Do you think it bothers you?" Luke got up and headed for the door. "If anyone told you, he's a complete sucker."

Luke left the office. Penelope took her purse and left without seeing it. She knew the fury that would come from Hotch and Rossi about those letters. She went to her car, but the barrel of a gun was pressed against her back.

"Did you like the presents?" Asked a man.

"Hmmm." She replied falsely.

"And why have not I heard a thank you yet?" He pressed the gun even more.

\- Thanks. - She answered. "If that's all I'd like to go to my car."

\- How about coming in mine? He put his head on her neck and blew.

"I do not think polite. - She answered.

She wanted to run away, but she froze. He had only stayed close to a gun when he was shot and when he had to shoot the fake nurse who tried to kill Reid.

\- That gun has a muffler. - He said. "A false move and I'll shoot your liver and you'll die right here."

\- We're at the FBI. - She answered. "I do not think it will go far."

\- Let's walk. He pushed the gun as hard as he could on her back. "We walk to that alley and you do not say a word. You'll get in the car and I'll take you to the place where you're staying.

"I should have listened to Luke. She said loudly.

Agent Alvez is trying to come up with you. - He said. "I think when he notices you're gone, it'll be a bit late." Now walk.

She walked as far as the man wanted. A rusty white van was waiting for her.

\- In between. And do not even think about yelling. He ordered.

She came in and something hit her. She turned it off at the same time. The van sped up and left Washington in a matter of minutes.

Luke called Hotch and Rossi for a chat about the letters Penelope was receiving.

"She said they started coming in two weeks." Luke said. "She said she did not want to work.

\- This is worrying. Rossi said. "Someone's chasing her and she just does not say anything?"

"She always was." Said Hotch. "This letter has a picture of her near her house.

"Was he following you?" Luke asked, startled.

"He's still following her." Hotch said. He left the office and looked straight at JJ, Reid, Tara, and Simmons. - Meeting room now!

The agents got up and sat down. Hotch set the cards on the table.

"Garcia is being followed by someone. Hotch said. "We have no idea who he is or what he wants."

\- This photo is recent. Reid said taking the letter with the photo. "She wore this outfit on Friday.

"What did she say about it?" - JJ asked.

"She said she did not want to work. Luke said.

"You'd better call her, Luke." Hotch said.

\- I'm going. Luke said.

He felt a shiver creep up his spine as he headed into her living room. Something was wrong. Luke knocked on Penelope's door, but she did not answer. Then he came in and found the room empty.

\- God. He ran off down the hall. "Do not let that be true. Please do not.

Luke picked up the elevator and went down to the garage hoping she was in the parking lot with a cup of coffee in the car. He lost count of how many times he asked God to have her there.

He got out of the elevator and stopped when he heard the sound of keys on his feet. He looked at the floor and saw the keys with a kitten keyring that he had given her as a gift. The bag on the floor was a warning that something else had happened.

Luke looked around him with blood in his eyes. No one had seen Penelope in the last thirty minutes. One of the cleaners told him that a man had approached her at the elevator door.

Luke felt his strength stop and his knees drop to the floor. He had to recover and go back to the meeting room.

\- Agent Alvez. Hotch said when he saw him. - Where's Garcia? And why this delay?

Alvez looked at Hotchner startled.

\- Agent Alvez. Hotch asked. - What's the problem?

"I went to Garcia's room to call you as you asked. She was not there, so I thought she was in the parking lot for a while. Alvez sighed. "I went down there and found your keys and your bag on the floor.

"Where is she, Luke?" Rossi asked.

"A lady who does the cleaning says she saw a man approaching the elevator." Luke stopped. She said she followed him calmly.

\- Maybe a gun. Reid said. "She would follow you anywhere with a weapon." Maybe about the jacket or right next to her clothes.

"And why was she leaving?" Luke asked.

"Afraid of being scolded, perhaps." JJ said.

"I would never scold her." Said Hotch.

\- Me neither. - Answered Rossi.

"How long has she been getting her letters?" Simmons asked.

\- Two weeks. Luke replied. "She's been staying here for several nights. Because?

"That letter is three weeks ago. - said Simmons. When I looked at you I knew it was love I want to feel your scent on my skin You seemed at ease with that guy the other day I just want to show you the sky These flowers are part of my love. Simmons read the note.

"She did not say anything about flowers." Luke replied.

"This one shows that it has gotten worse." Reid took the letter. "I thought your silence was a bit strange. Are you trying to avoid me?" "Well, those chocolates are going to make your life sweet."

"Did he send her anything?" Alvez asked.

"This is stage three of madness." Rossi took the third card from the table. "I think we had a strange beginning, you did not even contact me, that little bear should make you see that I'm not a danger to you, I just need you at all times, every hour."

Luke felt like throwing up.

"Why did not she tell you?" Luke asked.

"She must have been afraid to go into protection again. Reid said. "She almost freaked out the last time.

\- Last time? Luke asked.

"She was under protection when she was being hunted by the killers. Rossi said. "She looked really bad. Almost freaked out. Hotch offered to have dinner with her and we tried to make her feel good.

\- We have to find her. Luke said. - We just have to find her.

\- And we go. Said Hotchner. - Prentiss is coming in tonight. She's going back to the unit and can help us.

No one wanted to admit how difficult it was for them with Penelope gone. Luke could not even hide that he was in love with her.

\- I'll find you, Pen. Luke said. - Wherever you are.


	2. Your Eyes

Luke had already experienced the pain of loss when he lost a friend during a mission. It was not like the loss he was experiencing now. He lived remembering to smile when he was near her, only to see her face angry as he approached her.

They were in love with each other. It was a fact. After Morgan left UAC, Penelope closed her heart for fear of hurting herself again. He did not blame her. He knew the way she had lost her parents.

He was at his house at that time, alone. Roxie was babysitting Pet and then he was comforting himself with cheap whiskey. There were copies of the letters scattered across the kitchen table and he just wanted Penelope to be there instead of those letters.

He picked up one of the twenty cards they could find in a drawer in Penelope's office.

"How does someone write things like that?" He said taking one of the cards. "Your sweet eyes looked right at me, I bet he pretended not to see me, I could not get his attention, and I was angry, maybe that's what I'd get you." I looked for the nicest hair clip to spruce those golden threads when people meet. "

Luke crumpled the paper and threw the glass on the wall.

"Why did not I stay with her?" He asked, starting to cry. "Because I was such a selfish bastard and thought only of myself?"

Luke really felt bad. He rushed into the bathroom to vomit the whiskey he'd drunk off. He sat down beside the vase and felt his body disconnect. He wanted to sleep forever, but the image of Penelope somewhere dark with fear made him promise himself that he would find her.

He felt that it was morning and he forced himself to open his eyes to the new day. The whiskey headache had hit hard. He took an aspirin and took a long shower. He left for a necessary race always carrying the cell phone.

Hotch was at UAC getting Emily who was now back to stay. They remembered to treat themselves with some decorum while they were at work. After work they were two single people enjoying each other for a few hours.

Rossi was in the next room rereading the pursuer's letters. He thought about how one can be so crazy as to write terrible things. Reid knocked on the door being invited to come in and join in the reading. Simmons arrived early in the unit. They were running against time.

JJ walked past Penelope's room and sighed. She had never thought of her friend in distress. She was a strong girl, but at the same time fragile.

Penelope woke up in what looked like a cabin in the middle of the woods. The metal chair looked scary, but frightening she became when she found she had her arms and legs tied to her. The kitten glasses she loved so much had disappeared. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black elastic, without any glamor. She thought of how stupid she had been.

If only she'd heard Luke and talked to Hotch before, even at the risk of being rushed for so long. She was not the kind of damsel in danger who hopes to be saved by a prince on a white horse. She crushed the spiders alone as if they were just ants, she shifted the tires of her car as they stuck her way to the FBI. She had made a way when she made some rice and it burned. But it was a different situation. She had not even reacted.

"I should have screamed. - She said. - Weathered. I do not know.

She had tried on the way to the van. She tried to make eye contact with some unknown people in the street, trying to make them realize she was in danger. When she opened her mouth to scream, the man came close to her.

"A shout and I'll shoot your liver." He threatened. "No one will hear and be on time." And then I'll go up there and get somebody else until I can get back what I lost.

She saw the bullshit she was about to do. She shut her mouth and obeyed, no matter what would happen to herself.

\- I do what you want. Penelope said. "Just leave my team alone.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Penny. The man called her by the nickname that few actually knew. "And I will not hurt your dear team." If you do what I want.

"I'll do anything you want." - She said. - Just leave them out of it.

"Do you think I want to hurt them?" - He said. "It was always you I wanted, Penny. He called her back to Penny.

"Why do you want me anyway?" - She asked.

"You do not know how much I've tried to get your attention in the last few months. He spoke in anger. "I keep looking at you and that new agent flirting.

"I did not flirt with Luke. - She answered. - We're friends.

He glared at her. He knew she felt more than a friendship.

"Lie to me again and you'll get a bullet." He spoke to Rage.

\- I'm not lying. - Penelope spoke. - And I do not even know your name.

"Call me Mr. X for now." - He replied. - In safe territory I tell you my real name.

\- Safe place. Is it a joke? She tried to smile.

"No," he replied. Get in the van.

She entered. She knew it was a bad idea. So many crime scenes, so many stories of people who died after getting into vans. And your team would not notice in time to save it.

As she sat facing the door, it was not time to see the face of the man who had kidnapped her. She felt a small needle coming into her shoulder.

\- Try not to scream. Another man said. "You know what happens if you yell."

He pushed the needle deeper into his arm and shoved the plunger out.

\- Luke. "Penelope could only say Alvez's name before she fell completely off.

Luke arrived at UAC that morning, ready to retrieve his girl. Once Morgan left and Hotch had Prentiss he considered Penelope his. She already gave him some sort of space.

Walking past Penelope's room, she decided that crying was not an option at the time. He heard some stories about her having been shot, deceiving herself with the wrong men, and seeing the rift she had when Reid was arrested.

He was willing not to be one more on the list of idiot men. He came into her room and saw a small package on her desk.

\- Weird. Luke thought as he opened the package. - A dvd. Luke picked up the disk and carried it to Hotch's room.

\- Between Agent Alvez. Hotch said, tidying up his tie. - Some problem?

"I found this DVD on Penelope's desk." Luke showed the package. - It's dated yesterday, but it was delivered a few minutes ago. She was not in her room to receive.

"Do you think he put it in her room and just went out into the hallways?" Hotch grabbed the DVD and clicked the Play / Pause button that appeared on the input screen.

\- Hey, agents. A voice spoke in the video. "A few years ago a man sent a DVD to you. Because of our dear Garcia he found out where you lived and Agent Reid with your sick mother helped in that. I want to give you a mission exactly the same. The image of the camera shifted to Penelope in a sleeping bed. "I know how much you love her. Especially Agent Alvez who seems to be very close to her. Here's how this game will work. The voice took on the shape of a man with a white mask on his face. - Agents Simmons, Alvez, Lewis, Reid, Jareau, Rossi, Hotchner and Prentiss will play this game. The clues will be delivered to you soon. If it is the media or trying to help someone outside who is not a technical analyst dear Penelope will suffer the consequences.

The image turned black and the DVD stopped spinning. One of the FBI messengers handed Luke a box.

\- Checked, Verified and free of threats. The messenger answered.

\- Thank you. - Alvez said.

They opened the box with the psychopath's message.

"A book, a lock of hair, and a notepad with numbers." Hotch spoke carefully.

\- What's the problem? Alvez asked, seeing the face of JJ, Reid and Hotch.

"We had a case, even before Rossi and Prentiss. A crazy guy invaded Penelope's system and sent us gifts. Hotch replied.

\- Bizarre gifts. - JJ completed.

"It was Gideon's time." Reid said. - He kept his kidnapped daughter for two years and later she was killed by an UnSub. He never forgave himself.

"And this guy is imitating this guy?" Alvez asked.

\- Can be. Reid said. - That one's dead. He exploded.

"But he did not persecute his victims. Hotch said. "And you certainly would not kidnap a federal agent."

"Are you saying this could be a smokescreen?" Simmons asked.

"He's been after her for weeks until he finally attacks her." Reid said. "There were plenty of chances to get her out of the FBI, but he had to get her yesterday.

"An important date for him?" - Asked JJ

"Maybe something that means as much to him as to Penelope." - Rossi said.

"Anniversary or death date of someone?" Prentiss said.

"Yesterday was not Penelope's parents' death anniversary?" Reid asked.

"You're right, Reid. Hotch replied. "The driver who killed her parents was released four weeks ago.

"It's the same time she's been getting the cards." Luke replied.

"So this is about revenge?" Simmons asked.

"He was imprisoned for twenty years. Tara said. "Maybe she's guilty of him spending so much time in jail."

"Where would he take her?" Hotch asked. "There's nothing in his name for more than twenty years. The wife left him to fourteen years, taking the only daughter of the couple.

"He did not even rent a room." Said Simmons. "It's like he lives off the radar."

"The couple's house was sold to a law firm." Zuclker and Smith associates. Prentiss said.

"So he just got out of jail, finds out the woman moved in with their daughter, finds out the house was sold, finds out that the girl he killed his parents is working for the FBI, instead of crying out there. Find out she has a love interest. Hotch did not like the scene. - He's going to kill her.

"We can not afford it. Rossi said.

The hard chair in which she was sitting and her hands tied around her made her glimpse a scene she had seen in the work crime photos. She would die there, tied up in her chair. She tried unsuccessfully to knock the chair down, even at the risk of having a small bruise.

He appeared in the cabin sure of himself. 20 years in jail had made him a man safe from his deeds. Couple the deaths of her country to a drug charge and rape, and the anger he'd felt about that girl since that day so the scene looked terrible.

"You're finally here." - He said.

\- Who are you? She did not recognize him.

"It's been twenty years since we met. - He replied. "I spent twenty years planning the perfect revenge.

"You should be in jail." - She said. - The penalty was ...

\- Thirty years. He finished. "He was a good prisoner, and I left early.

\- Why do you want revenge on me? She asked, trying to break free.

\- Because? Because? Do you still ask why? He was more nervous. "I've been in jail for 20 years, lost my whole family, and you've earned a good job, friends, and a man in love with you.

He turned to him and slapped her face.

\- You slut. He said giving another slap. - Stay neat. I'll start right away with your treatment.

She feared for her life.

\- Luke. - She thought. - Help me please.


	3. Photo

Luke knew very little about the accident of Penelope's parents. The whole staff knew little about that day. She hardly commented. It was practically a forbidden subject.

Only Morgan knew what had happened to all the details. Morgan could not know she was gone. He had a family and was a civilian. But if things went wrong, they would call him to help.

One file was left under the table of each agent involved in that "game."

"If he wants to play like that then let's play." Said Hotchner. "Let him think we do not know who he is." Or that he really wants to.

"What if he finds out?" Luke asked.

\- She dies. - I'm Hotchner.

"I can not allow it." Luke said. - Not before ...

"To tell you how much you love her?" Hotch asked. "I saw the way you were, Luke. When she comes back just say what you feel.

"What if she does not feel the same way?" Luke asked.

"Believe me, Luke. Said Hotch. "She loves you, too." She's closed because that's what she knows. It is a shield against disillusionment, but inside it is all open. She may look sturdy and at first she will despise you, but soon she will come to look at you as a friend.

"I want to be more than a friend," Luke said. "Much, much more than a friend."

"Then tell her." Said Hotch.

\- We need to find her sooner. Luke said.

"Where would he take a hostage?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe where he considers the place where it all began. - Answered Hotch.

\- His old house in New York? - JJ asked.

"It was demolished two years ago. It turned into a set of private apartments called New Havem. Reid replied.

"Something about your wife and daughter?" Simmons asked.

"She remarried with an endocrinologist full of money. - Answered Lewis. "He adopted the child as his daughter.

"It must have been a shock to find out that the daughter is with someone else." Prentiss spoke.

Luke had his head elsewhere.

\- You think he's okay? JJ asked.

\- He loves her. Reid said. "And I'm pretty sure she loves him." But they are too dumb to admit.

"He took some time to tell her. Said Simmons. "And you're evaluating the time he's still going to have if she's rescued alive."

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Reid asked. "I mean, we'll be able to find her."

"He'll tell her when she gets back." Said Hotchner.

\- I think I found something. Lewis said suddenly. "This guy has a fine collection of hunting rifles.

\- He's a former convicted felon. - Rossi said. "You can not carry a stiletto."

"Did you use a fake ID to buy the rifles?" - Simmons asked

"Maybe someone bought it for him?" Luke asked.

"What if someone from the police made it easy for him?" Rossi asked.

\- I think we should take a break. Said Hotchner. "Hot coffee and a few hours of sleep."

"I can not sleep thinking about what she's going through." Luke said.

\- Me neither. Said Hotch. "But we must sleep." I promise that when we get back, we'll do it.

Luke left alone and sad. The woman he loved was in danger and all Hotch did was send the team home?

He got the car and drove to some coffee. He needed something strong to try to divert focus. He really needed to find his passion. It was not time for feelings.

He stopped in front of Penelope's favorite cafe. He entered. The waitress soon recognized.

\- Espresso, right? - She asked.

\- Yes it would be great. Luke said as he sat on the counter.

"Is not your friend coming?" The waitress asked. - She always comes here and ...

\- She's busy right now. Luke just said it.

\- I understand. She said just going to another customer.

\- God. Luke put his hands in front of his face, blocking the sight of a man crying.

Agent Alvez. The waitress returned to his side. "Just tell her what you're feeling to her." It may be easier.

\- Like you…? - He asked.

"I've been this way for a guy." She answered by placing another cup of coffee in front of Luke. "I know she feels the same way.

"I can not just come and say it. Luke said.

"Yes," she replied. - Yes you can. Rejection is a part. And I doubt she'll reject you.

"How can you be so sure?" Luke asked. At first, she practically ran away from me.

\- If you see Penelope Garcia thoroughly you will discover the reason for the fear of her getting involved. The waitress said.

"Everyone tells me to tell you what I feel for her. Luke said. "As if every one knew that I love her."

"Every time you speak of her, your eye gives a slight tremble. Said the girl. "And your eyes shine bright enough to light a dark room at night.

Luke nodded and continued his coffee.

Penelope woke up in a full room and BDSM-style gadgets. What really made her tremble with fear. She had seen pictures of when Morgan's cousin had been rescued from the room in one of the places she'd been trapped. She froze completely. She managed to have a realization that her hands were tied up.

She tried to escape and find a way out of that place.

The man came in with a whip in his hands. He felt her spine freezing and she tried to escape more willingly.

"You really think you're going to escape?" He spoke touching her.

"Why do not you let me go?" She answered with another question.

"I know what you want, girl. He stepped behind her and ran a finger down her back. "And I'll give you what you want."

"I really do not want that." Penelope said.

\- When I was in jail most of the magazines were computer and articles like "Do your torture in 12 steps". - He said. "I've learned that a little pain always makes a person let go.

"The quality of the prison magazines is terrible. - She said.

"I actually learned wonderful things from them. - He said.

\- Look, Richard. Penelope called him by name. "I'm sorry you spent that time in jail." But they were my parents and you killed them.

"Did I deserve to lose my wife, too?" Richard looked at her in disgust. - And my daughter? She is always raised by another man. Another man taking her to have ice cream.

\- I'm so sorry. Penelope replied. "But I did not even put you there."

"But I blame you." Richard took a whip and approached her. "Let's start with the whip."

"Do not you dare touch me. She pulled away as hard as she could.

Richard caught up with her and tied her legs in a strong knot.

\- Now. Richard tore the chess shirt she wore. - Can we start with a kitten?

She closed her eyes as she felt the whip again and again in the back.

\- No! She cried out before fainting with the pain.

\- I'm so sorry. Richard said, taking another whip.

She was practically hanging while she was unconscious.

\- The pain is unbearable, right? He whispered in her ear. "That's what I've been in jail for 20 years.

She said nothing. She was somewhere far away, thinking of Luke.

Richard took a picture of Penelope from where she was.

\- Smile for a little girl photo. Richard said with an irony.


	4. My Angel

The team was pretty much wrapped up in Penelope's kidnapping. They had the motive, they had the person, but they had neither Penelope nor the man they had taken.

Luke just wanted proof that she was alive. He just wanted to see her again. He just wanted her by his side.

He woke up alone in bed. The silent house. Roxie was still with Nanny Pet. He had no head for anything. He needed to focus on Penelope.

When the phone vibrated. He did not want to answer.

\- He'll call you later. He thought before turning to the other side.

The phone rang again. Luke jumped scared from the bed. This person tried desperately to talk to him. It was not Hotchner or a known number.

\- Penelope. Luke thought before answering the phone. - Penelope! Luke yelled as he answered the phone.

\- One more chance, Agent Alvez. Richard said. - One more chance.

\- Who are you? Where is Penelope? Luke yelled at the man on the phone.

"She's in a better place now. Richard said.

\- You bastard. Luke thought before cursing the man. "If you touched a golden thread in her hair, I swear I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, you'll never know where she is." - I'm talking about Richard. - I sent you a picture. If you want to show your friends, feel free. They'll never get me. Richard hung up the phone.

\- Please wait. Luke shouted at the sound of the dial.

The cell phone vibrated with the arrival of a message. Luke hesitated for a moment. He clicked and a photo was uploaded.

"Pen ..." Luke began to cry when he saw the photo. "Why with you?"

Luke called Hotchner and reported on the photo and the call. He arrived at the FBI.

\- Hey. - Said Hotch. - We'll find her.

"He said she was in a better place. Luke said sadly.

"He said that to annoy you. Reid said. "Then he must know when you like her."

"He wants revenge on her, I know, but why torture me?" Luke asked. - Send her pictures like that.

"He knows you love her enough to commit madness." - Answered Hotch. - And it will get worse.

Luke nodded his head. Penelope was so frail in that picture.

Penelope woke up in what looked like a prison cell. Unlike one, this was a bit narrow. Not that she knew of a prison cell, but she had a certain sense of the time when she went to work with the team in the beginning. In Gideon's time.

Penelope stood up and noticed that her back burned as if they had been burned. It was the consequence of whipping. She tried to open the bars, but she could not. The moment she put her hand on it, she felt as if she had caught fire and then let go.

She took a step back and hit the brick wall. She looked around to see if she recognized anything.

\- What place is this? She asked loudly to herself.

\- It's your new home. Richard said.

"You were here all along?" - She asked.

\- Perhaps. - He said. "I see you've explored your space."

\- That tiny square? She mocked. "Maybe I should stand on a stool in the middle."

"Something wrong with the bed?" - He asked.

\- Most likely. - She answered.

"The next session will begin in forty minutes." - He replied.

"My team will find you. - She said.

\- Hope so. - He replied. "Otherwise you'll die here."

"I'm really sorry I lived through that hell, but I'm not to blame. She pulled away a little as he approached.

"If you had not left then perhaps your parents were alive." He hit the railing.

She pulled her close to the railing and made her swallow a pill.

\- What is it? She asked, startled.

"It'll make you relax for a few hours." He replied threatening.

She began to feel dizzy. She sat up in bed, her dizziness increasing gradually.

\- I'll be back in a few minutes. - He said.

She began to fall asleep quickly.

\- Luke. She lay down in bed knowing what would happen next. - Save me please.

She closed her eyes and slept. Richard came back and saw her sleeping. He gave Penelope a scary smile.

\- Take her. He spoke to two men. "And put it in the place we provided."

They picked her up and took her to a van. They took her to Levenworth. She would spend some time there to learn and see closely what he had been through.

The team had no idea what she was going through. Luke was agonized with Penelope's disappearance. He could not remember how many times he went to Penelope's room and sat there for a few minutes.

He missed her so much that he could not bear the thought of closing her room with a crime scene.

"It's not a crime scene!" He yelled at one of the men who had investigated the place behind evidence. "It's not a crime!" She is alive.

\- Luke. Hotch said coming up behind him. "Do not be so nervous. We'll find it and you'll be able to tell.

"What if it's late?" - He asked. "What if I have to tell a dead body at the coroner's desk?" What if it equals Rossi when he said goodbye to Strauss?

"Stop pessimism, Agent Alvez. A voice spoke.

\- Derek. Reid said when he saw Morgan coming out of the elevator.

"Why did not you tell me that Penelope was taken?" - He asked.

"We could not get you involved." - Answered Hotch. "You're a civilian now.

\- I can still help. Morgan said. - I really can help.

Luke got pissed off.

\- Agent Derek Morgan. - He thought. "The only man who gets a sincere smile from Penelope without anger.

Luke took a deep breath.

\- Agent Luke Alvez. He said, holding out his hand.

\- Much pleasure. Morgan answered. "Derek Morgan or you can call me Chocolate Thunder."

"I've heard the story about you. Luke spoke with a certain jealousy of him.

"So you know that between Penelope and I is just friendship." Morgan said.

\- IT IS. Luke said. - I know.

\- Let's go to work. Hotch interrupted the agents.


	5. Dreams

_"Can I finally tell you what I feel?" Luke asked._

 _\- I think so. Penelope replied._

 _\- I really..._

Luke woke up startled. The phone rang endlessly for almost 20 minutes.

\- What? Luke answered nervously.

\- Sorry, Luke. Said Hotch. "I did not know you were asleep."

\- I'm sorry, Hotch. Luke got up from the bed.

He was all sweaty.

"Look, I'm lining up to ask you to come here now if you can, and give yourself to leave Roxie with someone." Hotch said.

"Is it about Penelope?" - He asked.

\- Certainly. Hotch said. "We are not in another case now.

\- I'll be going there. Luke replied.

He got up and took a cold shower. He needed. Then she put on some formal clothes and took Roxie to Sabrina, her drool.

\- Hey Girl. Luke called out to Roxie. - Time to go with Sabrina.

Roxie gave a pang of sadness.

\- I know. - Luke said. "I need to save Penelope."

Roxie barked in approval. She had been responsible for ending one of the many walls that Penelope had put between them.

"I'll bring it back to us." Luke said.

Hey, Rox. - Sabrina said. "Who's the most beautiful girl?"

\- Thank you Sabrina. For being able to stay with her now. Luke said.

\- Hard case? - She asked.

"The person I love is in danger. - He replied.

Sabrina closed her face. She was in love with Luke.

\- I hope you find it. - Answered Sabrina.

\- I go. Luke said.

Sabrina closed the door as Luke walked away.

Luke arrived at BAU fast enough.

\- At last. Hotch spoke to the elevator and shoved Luke toward him.

"Penelope Lane?" - He asked.

"We found the primary place she was kept. - Answered Hotch.

\- Was? - He asked. - She is? Luke did not dare continue.

"Not Luke. - Answered Hotch. "There were no bodies there.

"And how did you find it?" Luke asked.

\- The photo you showed. - Answered Hotch. Morgan and JJ searched for empty warehouses across town and found the place.

\- Was there something there? Luke asked.

"Only instruments of torture and blood." - Answered Hotch. - Penelope's blood.

Luke closed his eyes.

"So she's hurt?" Luke could feel the negative vibration.

\- Most likely. - He replied. "She was tied in the picture so we know he tortured her." Maybe with the whip.

\- Fucking son of a bitch. Luke said. - A thousand times cursed.

\- He's going to pay Agent Alvez. Said Hotch. Deep down he wanted to kill Richard for kidnapping one of the best agents.

"The team is not coming?" Luke asked.

"Because of the circumstances and things most often found on the scene, I think you ought to be with me only." - Answered Hotch.

\- What you mean? Luke asked.

"Your pictures, of your dog, of Penelope." Hotch replied. "From a visit of yours to Penelope's house at four in the morning.

She could not sleep. Luke said. - I was having nightmares.

"What kind of nightmares?" Hotch asked.

"Some nights were from a man wanting to get her while she ran off down a lonely road. Luke said. "Other times they were with her at an autopsy table.

\- How long has it been going on? Hotch asked.

"Since the Reid trial where he did not get bail." Luke said. "She started having frequent nightmares, and when I answered her phone call she was screaming.

"What phone calls?" Hotch asked. "Did she call you during the nightmares?"

Luke was worried.

\- What you mean? Luke was frightened when he finally realized. "If it was not her call, was the pursuer making those calls?"

"Richard was in jail then. - Said Hotch. "I did a little search for the jail records.

\- A partner? Luke asked.

"I showed Richard's photo to the cleaning lady she did not recognize in the photo. Said Hotch. - If he has a partner or partners who are loyal to him they should be active right now.

Luke and Hotch arrived. Luke felt a sadness when he saw the place where Penelope was tied. He saw the whip covered with blood. They found the photo box where there were pictures of Luke and Penelope. He saw the photos of Roxie with the pet sitter.

"I do not know how he got this picture." Luke said. - It's the team photo after you left.

"This girl is your Roxie's nanny?" Hotch asked the picture of Sabrina.

"Yes," Luke said. - Her name is Sabrina WestLake. I found her on the advice of a friend.

"Call her and send her to UAC." Said Hotch. "And have her take Roxie with you." This guy wants revenge on you and Penelope so he'll do anything.

\- You think I'm a target? Luke asked.

"He probably sees you as a prize to her." Said Hotch. "This picture box written" Garbage "is full of photos of her with Morgan. He probably knows Derek would not be able to help her by being a civilian.

\- Son of a whore. Luke said.

\- Let's find her. Said Hotch.

Penelope woke up in the prison cell. She was dressed as a prisoner. She did not even remember being arrested. She saw that she was in Levenworth.

"The worst place for an agent." Penelope thought. "They probably do not know where I am."

The prison bell rang. The cell opened and she stepped inside to join some prey.

She looked at one of them and recognized it from a complicated case of the past.

Cath Adams. She whispered. - I'm totally screwed.

Cath approached Penelope.

"So the great Penelope Garcia is in jail." She spoke to anyone who wanted to hear. "Finally some justice.

\- Is this one of your games? Penelope asked.

"Did not Richard tell you?" Cath laughed.

"Are you in it together?" - She asked.

"He and I want to get back at you, sweetheart. She slapped Penelope. - Let the games begin.


	6. MoneyPenny

To say that it was complicated for Penelope in a jail along with Cath Adams and women whom Penelope helped to arrest was euphemism.

On the other hand, Luke really felt good to see Roxie right next to him. At least Penelope would see Luke's other girl.

\- Thank you Sabrina. Luke said taking the lead.

\- It was a pleasure. - She said.

"I have someone now. Luke said when Sabrina flirted with him.

"It's because of her that you and Rox have to stay here." - She said. "What kind of person does that to a little dog?"

"Someone who is kidnapped by a guy who killed his parents and wants revenge for getting 20 in jail. Luke said.

"I would never do anything like that." Sabrina said.

"Between you and me, Sabrina will only exist the relationship of caring for Roxie. Luke said. "There will not be anything else.

\- We could be amazing together. Sabrina walked over and put her hands on Luke. - Dark skinned.

Luke took Sabrina's hands and pulled them out of his body.

\- Sabrina's here. Luke was nervous.

\- You do not understand? Sabrina tried to catch Luke being stopped by Roxie. You stupid bitch. Do you think I like taking care of her? That I do this for love?

"So you're fired." Luke said. "I can take her with me to work."

Good luck taking care of her by yourself. Sabrina said angrily. "She never stops beating." Irritating beats.

"She never beats so much to me." Luke said. "And if she barks like that, it's because you frighten her."

Sabrina left the building wishing the worst things for Penelope.

"If I'm not going to have what I want, she will not either. Sabrina picked up her cell phone. - Start phase two.

Penelope was hiding in the laundry room. Two women nearly beat her for recognizing her. She wanted to reach the telephone that would give access to the second part of the building where there would be an external caller.

Cath was with an overweight girl. She was arrested for almost killing her sister and killing other women because of a guy.

\- I'm fried. "She said what she thought was low.

Cath looked directly at her hiding behind a wall.

\- Hey. Cath ran and grabbed Penelope and punched him.

Penelope felt the world spin, followed by a pain in her face. Something dripped from his nose and it was blood.

\- What...? Penelope thought before she saw the older girl holding her. - Do not do it. Please.

The woman tied Penelope's hand over her head.

"How about experiencing a little bit more than the women in your crime photos lived?" Cath asked with a smile.

"If you're going to rape me with a finger, it will not work." Penelope shouted.

\- No one said to rape. Cath said, reaching for a knife. - Stab.

\- Please. Penelope shouted. "Call BAU, Call Hotchner." They'll negotiate to get me out of here.

"They'll put me in maximum safety." Cath spoke.

Before she could stab Penelope, she was able to let go. An adrenaline rush she tore the improvised ropes with clothes and ran away.

\- What's your problem, huh girl? Cath stabbed the girl who helped her.

"I'm sorry, Cath. She spoke before falling dead.

Cath left the room looking for Penelope for the laundry room when she noticed the open door.

Penelope was in the cell area. There was a girl reading in one of them.

-Penelope Garcia? She asked when Penelope had stopped.

"What a thing to meet here. - She answered.

\- It's been a long time, huh? - She asked.

\- Since the days of The Black Queen. Penelope replied.

"Have you seen Shane?" - She asked.

I found it during a case. - She answered. "I've been at the FBI for almost ten years.

\- What a good girl. - She asked. "But what are you doing here?"

"At the moment, trying to survive. - She answered. "And you, Michelle?"

\- Hackeei the UN website. Michelle replied. "I wanted to see if they hid evidence from a case."

\- Can I hide here? Penelope asked.

\- Excuse. Michelle dropped the book. - I'm in the anti-Penelope group.

\- Because? Penelope backed away from the cell.

\- Because of Shane. Michelle replied. "He only had eyes for you." And I was not even noticed. But if it's any consolation, I'll say I did not see you here.

\- Yes, it does. Penelope went back into the hall and ran as far as she could remember.

She could not believe this was happening.

While at BAU Luke was still trying to sue the scene with Sabrina.

"So she grabbed you and said she loved you?" Reid asked.

\- Crazy, huh? Luke said. - Oh, my God. I left Roxie with her and could have killed my princess.

"Good thing you fired her." Reid said. "Some people do not handle terms well.

"What if she's involved in all this?" Reid asked.

\- Folks. Hotch walked in with Morgan, Rossi, Emily, and JJ. - We have a clue. A second place where Penelope was.

\- Are we getting close? Luke asked.

"I think we'll be able to find out where she is." - Answered Hotch.

\- Let's go. Luke and Reid stood up following the team.

They came to an abandoned place just like the first.

\- Abandoned warehouse. - Rossi said. "He's too predictable."

\- And giving lots of flags. Morgan said. "He wants us to get him to blame someone else."

Hotch walked a few feet behind the warehouse.

"At the moment he can not blame anyone else. Hotch said.

Morgan and Rossi approached.

"They killed him?" Rossi asked. - Because?

Because he was betrayed by his partner. Luke replied. "Someone men are more afraid of.

"A girl with guns?" Reid asked.

\- Probably someone we've already caught. Said Hotch.

\- Why do you say that? Luke asked.

"Number 12," Hotch said.

\- Does it mean anything? Luke asked confused.

\- The Dirty Dozen. Reid said. Cath Adams.

\- Excuse? Luke asked.

\- A killer. Said Hotch. - Hired to kill Penelope with three more guys.

\- She's stuck. Reid said.

\- She had help. Said Hotch. "I have an idea where Penelope is."

\- At where? Luke asked.

\- You will not like it. Said Hotch.

\- I need to rescue her. Luke said.

\- Levenworth Penitentiary. - Answered Hotch.

\- Because there? Reid asked.

"Cath probably wants to make Penelope suffer and get her back at the same time." - Answered Rossi. "And she'll probably be dead."

"I will not allow it." - Luke said going straight to the car. - I'll save her. And tell her how much I love her and that I want a family with her.

\- Agent Alvez. Said Hotch. "We're all going to help save her." You will not go alone.

\- So let's go. - Rossi said.

The agents went straight to the cars. They would bring her back.


	7. Fire

**I created Penelope's base in jail after seeing an episode of Hawaii Five where Chin gets stuck in jail at the behest of one of the men he killed at the start of season three. the original story in Portuguese is supposed to be this way. I suggest you watch the H50 episode to see what I wanted to do. was a challenge proposed by a course script teacher that I do. create something like this.**

Things get worse in the presidio. One of the detainees set fire to a clump of toilet paper. The confusion took over and a rebellion began.

Cath and her companions took the guards' cabin and tied them up.

"Cath Adams is the speaker." She spoke into the speaker. "Looks like we have an FBI agent around here. Her name is Penelope Garcia. She is blond, has bulky body and is currently hiding. There is a bag of money for those who find it and bring it to me alive.

\- You screwed up now. Penelope thought, hidden in one of the cabins in the bathroom. "I have to be alone."

She took courage and left the cabin always being careful not to be noticed. A rubber band of money on her wrist was enough for her to tie her hair in a low-cut coke.

\- Lucky to find that. She spoke to herself. She sneaked around the edges and walls in complete silence.

When she went to open a door two inmates recognized her and set out on top of her that fell to the floor unconscious.

They took Penelope and led Cath. One of the girls intervened as Cath began to stab Penelope wildly.

Call the FBI and trade her life for our freedom. -She said.

\- I want to make her pay. Cath spoke, stabbing Penelope in the belly.

Penelope groaned, then lost her strength.

\- When it started? Hotch spoke on the phone as he accelerated the FBI SUV. - We need to rescue her.

\- What is happening? Luke asked.

\- Rebellion in Levenworth. Reid replied. - Looks like there's a hostage.

\- Penelope. Luke said.

\- We're going to save her. - Rossi said.

Morgan was with JJ in the other SUV just looking at the gray landscape.

"I would never have left." Morgan said.

\- What you mean? - JJ asked.

"I would never have left if I'd known it would happen." Morgan said.

"You could not have predicted that." - Answered JJ. "She would not want you involved in her affairs."

\- I know what the "newbie" feels for her. Morgan said. "Maybe he's what she needs."

"She needs everyone right now. - JJ said.

\- She does not even know I'm here. - Derek said. - What I feel for her is love from friends, brother or whatever gets better at the phrase. Luke loves her and he deserves it.

\- Why do you say that? - JJ asked.

"He always stays in her office, sitting in front of her computer and stuff." Morgan said. "I try to keep a good mind, but when I'm in the bathroom I always cry.

"You and she have a different relationship." - JJ said. "Penelope has feelings for Luke.

Penelope regained consciousness a few minutes after stabbing her. She did not feel his body and noticed a pool of blood at her side.

\- My blood. She said, but she was too weak to get up.

Hotch and the staff arrived in Levenworth, but were not allowed to enter.

\- I have an idea. Luke ran to where a chopper was standing.

A man approached the chopper.

\- Need help? Asked the man. He stepped back when Luke pulled the gun.

\- I need your help. Luke said. "Me and my team have to get into the prison.

"I'm not authorized." - He replied.

\- We 're from the FBI. Hotch said. - I have the power to authorize.

"What if I get fired?" Asked the pilot.

\- Let me ask you a better question: What if my agent dies? Hotch was nervous.

\- Good point. - Said the pilot. - Come on.

The team got on the helicopter and went to the rescue.

From the outside it seemed totally calm, but inside was a war-place.

Penelope remained on the floor as Cath attacked her. She wanted to close her eyes, but the fear of not being able to open them again took over. She closed for a few seconds before hearing a helicopter flying over the jail.

Cath stopped kicking her.

\- Looks like we're gonna start joking. Cath spoke wryly.

Penelope allowed herself to close her eyes and fall into the emptiness of the darkness. She knew they were coming.

The helicopter landed on the prison roof. Luke and the team sped off.

Luke did not like the idea of shooting women, but if he had to, he would do it with pleasure. They went down the stairs and into the top of the jail. They searched the upper cells carefully, but they did not find it.

Luke came down the stairs sure she was there. Some fangs tried to grab Luke, but he threw them on the ground.

\- I'm sorry girls. - He said. "I'm not interested in bad-ass love now.

\- Whatever you need, hot boy. - One of the girls said. - I can wait.

Luke ran to the bottom. He almost fell off the stairs. He and Hotchner scoured every bit of that block, including every dirty laundry machine.

Cath did not want to run away. Quite the opposite. He wanted to be caught red-handed. She wanted death. It was better than life in jail. She was kicking again when Penelope gasped and shrieked, catching Hotchner and Luke's attention.

\- Alvez! Cried Hotch. - Down there!

\- I already saw. Luke ran to the ground floor. - Penny! Luke found the strength to scream her name as he ran.

\- Luke. Penelope tried to scream, but she only got a hint of voice. - Help me.

\- Shut the fuck up! Cath shouted.

Hotch reached behind her and pulled her off of Penelope.

Penelope in turn managed to open her eyes enough to see her boss shouting the name of Luke who was trying to get past some women blocking his sight.

\- Alvez. Drop them! Cried Hotch. He picked up Penelope in his lap. - Penelope. Look at me. Hotch saw the pool of blood beneath her. "There's more blood I can control."

Alvez overthrew the two women running straight for Penelope.

\- God. Luke pressed Penelope's wounds. - Penelope.

She smiled when Alvez took her hand for the first time in five days.

\- Excuse. She spoke before she passed out completely.

\- Do not sleep. Luke shouted.

"We must control this rebellion. Said Hotchner. "We need to get her out of here now.

Luke stood up, letting go of Penelope's hand. He took the gun and fired four shots.

\- Following. Luke shouted. "The next person I see attacking another will receive a warning shot. There is a person seriously injured here and if they do not stop it all go to solitary for ten months.

The fangs stopped in the same minute. They released their sticks and pieces of cement and returned to their cells.

"I'm proud of you, Alvez. Hotchner said. "We need a stretcher and paramedics here now.

\- What's the situation? Rossi asked. He and the others stood on the roof.

"The rebellion was controlled by Alvez. - Answered Hotchner. "But Penelope's lost a lot of blood and she's almost dead here."

\- We're coming down. - Rossi said. "This is FBI agent Rossi. I need urgent medical attention for a wounded woman downstairs in jail. Critical situation.

Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Reid made it to the ground floor.

\- What's the situation? Morgan asked.

Nothing good. If she does not get help in five minutes she will die from bleeding. Luke said. - Penelope listen to me. There are so many things I need to say to you. I need to say this to you.

The paramedics came running and put her on the stretcher.

\- We have a helicopter on the roof. Said Hotch. - You can use it. Agent Alvez goes along.

\- Thank you. - One of the paramedics spoke. - It'll be faster.

Luke ran with the paramedics together and they went by helicopter to the hospital.

Take her to the surgery. - Said the surgeon. "She'll need blood bags and laparoscopy equipment."

Luke saw her hands full of blood. Penelope's blood. The woman he loved was in surgery and he was helpless there.


	8. Dance

Luke opened his eyes to the day before him. He looked away and saw Reid and JJ sleeping on one of the couches in the waiting room. Hotch had not slept yet, but he would soon. Rossi read anything that fell on his hand just to distract. Morgan was not there.

Morgan stayed in the hospital chapel the entire time Penelope was in surgery. The doctors were apprehensive of her injuries.

\- She'll be fine. Morgan repeated himself. "She will survive."

\- She will. Alvez spoke into the chapel.

"I was jealous when she told me about you." Morgan said.

\- She talking about me? Luke asked in surprise.

"At the beginning they were complaints about how you made her uncomfortable. Morgan said, remembering the messages.

 **PennyG: Do you know how much it irritates me? :(**

 **DMorgan: Baby Girl. You usually do not. :)**

 **PennyG: Sometimes I forget you were a profiler. :(**

 **DMorgan: Maybe I should give him a chance. 3**

 **PennyG: Derek Morgan. I really do love you, but there's no chance I'll give one to this guy.**

 **DMorgan: Give him time. Know him better.**

 **PennyG: That's right.**

\- And then? Luke asked.

Something made her change her mind. Morgan said.

"What made you change your mind?" Luke asked.

\- Roxie. Morgan answered.

 **PennyG: I have! :)**

 **DMorgan: Who?**

 **PennyG: Roxie. My God! She is beautiful!**

 **DMorgan: To Alvez's girlfriend?**

 **PennyG: She's a beautiful little dog.**

 **DMorgan: I think does that mean you're going to make room for Alvez?**

 **PennyG: It does not mean no.**

 **DMorgan: They say that anyone who likes animals is great in bed.**

 **PennyG: Do you like animals?**

 **DMorgan: I'm married now. And I have a son so yes. I'm good in bed.**

"Roxie will be happy when she finds out she's all right." Luke said.

"You have to tell her." Morgan said. "Tell Penelope what you feel."

"What if she rejects me?" Luke asked.

"We're always at such a risk, Luke. Morgan said.

"Have you never given up an outside of which you have repented?" Luke asked.

"If I regret not courting Penelope?" Morgan asked. "Sometimes I wish I had. To have kissed her would be enough.

Her mouth tastes like strawberry. Luke said.

"And how do you know that?" Morgan asked.

"One night while she was having a nightmare I kissed her on the mouth. Luke said. "I know it was wrong, but I think she liked it because she calmed down.

"Have not you ever kissed before?" Morgan asked.

"No," Luke replied.

\- Tell me about that kiss. Asked Morgan.

She was having another nightmare. - Started Luke ...

 **A few weeks ago...**

Luke woke up with the phone ringing for at least 20 minutes.

\- Agent Alvez. He spoke sleepily.

\- Please save me! Penelope shouted from the other side. - Do not let.

Luke knew what was going on. He instructed her to call every time she had a nightmare.

\- I'm coming to Penelope. - Luke said grabbing the first pair of shorts he found. He called Roxie and they headed straight for Penelope's apartment. - Go girl. He released Roxie's guide and she stopped at Penelope's door.

Luke knew the door would be open. What in spite of being dangerous was necessary in the last weeks. He opened it and listened to Penelope screaming and struggling in bed.

\- Let me go! Penelope shouted. - Do not touch me!

Luke did not understand where they came from. These nightmares a few weeks after Reid got out of jail had gotten a lot worse. Luke climbed on top of her and took her hands and held them against the mattress. He did it with little force so she did not get hurt.

\- Hey. Luke spoke into her ear. - I am here. I will always be here.

He did not even notice, and his lips met Penelope's. It took him two minutes to remove. She stilled the instant he kissed her.

He came down from her, but sat on the living room couch watching her as she slept. He can not help but get excited when she turns toward him without waking up. He left Roxie beside her for a few minutes.

He did not want to leave without doing something for her to eat. He left ready coffee in her coffee pot and some cookies he brought from the bakery.

Luke called to Roxie with a look. The little dog gave Penelope a lick of thanks as if to say,

"Thank you for taking care of my master's heart."

Roxie stood up carefully. Yes. The puppy knew how much Luke loved Penelope so she loved her too.

Luke left with Roxie leaving the door closed.

Sleep well, Penelope. Luke said.

He got in the car and Roxie went to the passenger seat. They looked at each other for a few minutes.

\- Yeah, I know Rox. Luke said. "I'm sure she feels the same way. What should I do Roxie? Luke was talking to the dog. "Shall I tell her that I love her?"

Roxie just looked at him with her eyes.

\- Got it. Luke said. "Then I must prepare myself to buy a ring or a new computer." Luke saw Roxie with a questioning expression. "She's one of the biggest Hackers in the US, if not the world." With a single key it can send a virus and end my entire HD.

 **Currently...**

"In our conversations she never mentioned these nightmares. Morgan said in frustration.

"Maybe she did not want to worry you. Luke said. - Anyway, she's still in surgery.

"It's been nearly twelve hours. Morgan said.

JJ entered the chapel and addressed the two men on the bench.

\- The doctor wants to talk to us. JJ said.

\- We're going JJ. Luke called out. "Anyway, Agent Morgan, she'll always be your baby."

"I really do know that, Luke. Morgan said.

The two men headed into the waiting room. Morgan sat on the chair in front of the doctor while the others stood.

"I'm not paying attention. Morgan said. "I'm tired, and if I do not have good news, I'd rather sit down."

\- I understand, Agent. The doctor said.

"I'm not an agent anymore. Morgan said. "I'm a personal friend of the colored girl in there. Wherever she is now.

"And I am the one who loves you more than anything in this life. Luke said.

"And I'm the one who has her as a big sister." Reid said.

"A friend I can trust the secrets I never want to be discovered." Emily said.

"A second mother of my children and in whom I colored my hand in the fire. - JJ said.

"A special hacker girl that I've put my trust in." Said Hotchner.

"And a great company for drinks." - Rossi said.

The doctor saw that everyone there protected her too much.

\- She's lucky to have you. The doctor said. "I think I can now tell you what happened at the surgery and how we will proceed.


	9. Dont Go

"Well," the doctor began. "The surgery was a great success. But she may need to stay here for a few days.

\- Any summary of injuries? Morgan asked.

\- Actually yes. - He replied. "She has a sprained foot which can be a problem because she'll have to walk after she gets out of here." But if she stays in a wheelchair for a few days she'll get better without surgery. She has no signs of sexual abuse what really made me happy. Even though her back is seriously injured, I believe she will heal on her own if she gives her time. She will need antibiotics and she needs to stay awake for 24 hours because of a concussion, this is clear after the anesthetic's effect has passed.

"Why did not you let her know when she arrived?" Morgan was angry.

"She needed emergency and complicated surgery. The stab in the abdomen opened an ancient scar. The doctor said. "She was shot, so whoever hurt her knew exactly where to hurt."

Luke thought it was all over with the doctor's words. His girl was gone.

\- Agent Alvez? The doctor asked.

\- Hmm. Yes, doctor? He spoke from his trance.

"During the surgery she spoke his name when we injected emergency adrenaline into her and she came back. The doctor said. "I think she wished she were there when she woke up.

"I do not know if that's a good idea." Luke said.

\- Luke. Hotch approached him. "She'll want someone there when she wakes up."

"I did not save her in time." Luke started to cry.

\- Agent Alvez. The doctor said. - She says her name after returning from an attack means that she will react to the treatment. I think you'll be there to make her feel better.

"How long will she be in a coma, Doctor?" Rossi asked.

"She's going to be in coma for two days for verification." The doctor said. "If Agent Alvez needs a break, I can come and get him soon."

\- I can go now. Luke said.

"As soon as we pack her in the ICU and put all she needs to breathe you'll be called." The doctor said. "In the meantime, if you need and security guards on the bedroom door, do that."

\- Why do you say that? Hotchner asked.

"There was a man around here asking about Miss Garcia. He said he was your boyfriend and wanted to hear from her. - Answered the doctor.

\- Kevin? Morgan asked.

\- I think that was his name. - Answered the doctor.

"Kevin's been in Berlin for three years. Said Hotchner.

"What is he doing here?" - JJ asked. - They fought ugly last time and he was transferred to the Berlin unit.

\- I can tell if he's here. Said Hotchner.

Hotchner stepped away from the group. Kevin was sitting in one of the bar chairs.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Hotchner asked angrily. - When you came back?

\- Last week. - Kevin replied. "I came to see Penelope."

"She's in another now, Kevin. Said Hotchner.

"I know Agent Morgan left the unit. - Kevin replied. "And she broke up with Sam."

\- Kevin. Hotchner took Kevin by the arm and led him out of Luke's sight. "Are you watching Penelope?"

\- She was my girlfriend. - Kevin said.

\- "Era" is a wonderful word choice, Kevin Lynch. Hotchner was nervous. "When you broke up with her and got the building messed up, I had to comfort her because she almost got fired.

"She needed to see that I loved her. Kevin yelled from outside the hospital.

\- Kevin. Is this a joke? Hotch seemed to want to twist Kevin's neck. "You break up with her, and suddenly your love comes back?"

"She's involved with Agent Alvez, is not she?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Hotchner replied. "I suggest you go back to Berlin and stay there."

"I will not give up on Agent Hotchner. Kevin yelled before leaving.

Hotchner punched the wall next to the door.

\- What did that guy want? Luke asked.

"Being an asshole, he went with her when they were done." - Answered Hotch. "They have not called you yet?"

"No," Luke replied. "You're taking too long, are not you?"

Hotchner was ready to say something when the doctor appeared.

\- Doctor. Morgan asked.

\- Something wrong? - Hotchner And Luke asked at the same time.

\- I'm a little tired just agents. The doctor said. - 12 hours of surgery are not easy.

"Can I go see her?" Luke asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. - Follow me.

Luke followed the doctor and felt that when he saw her he would fall at the foot of her bed.

She looked so beautiful on UTI's bed that Luke thought about taking a picture and saving it for him. He came in and sat down beside her.

Hearing the noise of the machines that helped her breathe, he let the tears wash over him.

He took her hand and made small circles with his finger. He took the ring from the box in his pocket. Luke had not told anyone about the little diamond ring he'd bought for her.

"I wanted to wait for Penelope." Luke said. "But I do not think we really have enough time to wait." Luke put the ring on her finger. - Use this. When you wake up you can answer me.

Luke leaned back in the hard armchair of the room. He made a note to buy a better armchair for the hospital room.

\- I can enter? Hotch asked, knocking on the door.

\- In between. Luke said.

Hotchner looked directly at the diamond ring on Penelope's finger.

"You put a ring on it." Said Hotchner.

"When she returns, she can tell me whether she will marry or not." Luke said. "Anyway, that ring's gonna keep her."

"Even if she does not accept it?" Hotchner asked.

"Hope is the last to die. Luke replied.

"What if she does not wake up?" Hotchner asked.

\- She's going to Aaron. Luke said.

Suddenly Penelope's heart began to fail.

\- We need help here ! Luke shouted. - Penelope. Do not go away please ! Do not go!

"You must move away, Agent Alvez. Shouted one of the nurses.

\- Come on Alvez. - Got Hotch. Come on.

\- No. Let me go. Luke shouted. - Just let me go.

"Let them work." Said Hotchner.

"I just have to stay with her." Luke released himself from Hotchner.

\- Special Agent Luke Alvez. Cried Hotchner. "If you do not come here now, consider yourself fired."

Luke stopped and came back.

"That's bad, Hotchner. Luke said.

\- But it works very well. Hotch replied.


	10. Edge

Penelope had been in a coma for nearly ten hours. The cardiac arrest during the surgery and not long ago made Luke feel nauseated. Luke was dismissed from the ICU and a nurse stood by him for the rest of the time.

\- He said she had to stay awake after the anesthetic effect passed. Luke said. "So why change tactics and put her into a coma?"

"Maybe Penelope got worse during surgery." Said Hotch. - Or we heard wrong.

Luke rose nervously. He stopped at the water machine. Hotchner went to meet him.

"I feel that way, Luke. Said Hotch. "I do not know what I'm going to do."

"Tell me about Kevin." Luke asked. "You said they dated."

"It started after she was shot. Hotchner began. "He was called an emergency and well, when the killer's hunt was over they met. Kevin was a complete idiot with her. Then Rossi went to her apartment one night because of an old case of him and found them together. One thing led to another and Kevin felt entitled to be jealous of her relationship with Morgan.

Luke was quiet. Perhaps if he learned more about his goddess he would know how to act.

"One night we went to an Alaska case and she ended up witnessing a crime. And that was after Kevin had another crisis of jealousy for her sharing a room with Morgan. When Penelope returned hand in hand with Derek, Kevin waited for her to be alone and gave a press in the ladies' room. Hotchner remembered everything he'd seen Kevin do to her. Emily and JJ entered the minute he threw her against the bathroom mirror. Emily stopped Kevin by throwing him to the ground and JJ helped Penelope regain consciousness after hitting the mirror and he obviously broke down making her hit the wall.

"Was this guy crazy like that?" Luke asked. "Why did she stay with him later?"

"He left her with such low self-esteem that neither Rossi nor I could make her see him toxic to her. - Answered Hotch. "Then there was a new case and a movie night with Derek where she thought she'd crossed over.

"And they passed?" Luke asked. He had his second cup of coffee.

"No," Hotchner replied. "They made up, but she and Kevin were never the same happy couple again. Then came the request for marriage. Hotchner paused at the memory of that day. "She refused because she was not happy at the time. Then he broke up with her. The next day, unpleasant remarks began to come about as he described it in a closed chat.

Hotch was interrupted by the doctor's figure.

\- Where's the team? The doctor asked.

\- At home. - Answered Hotch. "Alvez and I can stay here.

"The nurses told me they wanted to talk to me. He sat down.

"You said you'd leave her awake after the anesthesia had passed." Luke said.

"I know you understand what I'm going to say now. The doctor began. "But your friend is not as well-off as we thought at first."

\- Excuse? Said Hotchner. - What are you talking about?

Her lungs collapsed and affected her heart. The doctor said. "And the weight of it all is affecting some essential functions.

\- Tell her she'll be fine. Luke yelled in a fit of fear. - Say please.

"You're a very early agent." The doctor said. "Let's keep her on the fan for a few more hours." But you must be prepared.

\- Thank you doctor. Hotch shoved Luke back into the waiting room.

\- Hotch. - Luke said. - I need to be with her.

"You stay here then." Said Hotch. - I'll see her.

\- Because you? Luke shouted. - Why not me?

"Luke, you need to calm down. Said Hotch. "You're welcome to shout here."

\- I need it, Aaron. Luke said. "More than anything else.

\- Luke. You need a shower, something solid to eat, a warm bed. Said Hotchner. "I'll stay here with her." As long as possible.

\- Call me if she gets worse? Luke asked.

"Yes," Hotchner replied. - I'll call you.

Luke left the hospital to his house. He stopped short on the road to cry.

"She can not die." Luke punched the steering wheel. - Oh shit.

Luke took a picture of Penelope from his wallet. He had put it there when they met for the first time. And he never told anyone.

"My sweet little Penelope." Luke ran his finger across the picture. - My queen.

Luke's cell phone started ringing. He was annoyed when he answered.

"I've asked you never to call me again. Luke said.

\- Excuse. I had no one else to call. Sabrina spoke falsely.

\- Sabrina. Luke just said. "I'm going to block your number from my phone.

"How do you feel knowing you've lost her forever?" Sabrina asked.

\- Who did I lose? Luke asked.

"That cow you're in love with." - Sabrina said.

"Do not you dare touch her hair." Luke shouted.

\- I did not even need it. Sabrina spoke before she hung up.

Luke started the car and drove straight back to the hospital.

\- Luke. Hotchner spoke up, preventing Luke from entering. "You can not come in."

\- What is happening? Luke asked. "Why can not I come in?"

\- Luke. Comes. Hotch shoved Luke into the men's room.

\- Aaron. Say it. Luke demanded.

"Someone set the room on fire." Said Hotch. - Penelope was shot.

\- It was Sabrina. Luke said.

"She was shot down by one of the hospital guards. Hotch said. - Listen to Luke. You need to donate blood to her. Need to donate to Penelope.

\- What are we waiting for? Luke lifted his sleeve. - Put that syringe in here.

Hotch led Luke into the donation room.

\- Feel Agent Alvez. A nurse said. "Do you know if it's compatible with Penelope?"

"Yes," Luke replied. I'm compatible with her.

The nurse put the needle in Luke's vein. He gave a deep sigh.

"I've never had much needles." Luke said. "But for her, I'll do anything."

Luke donated blood to Penelope just like Morgan and JJ.

"Did she go into a hospital with a gun?" Morgan asked.

"She had an undercover guard here. - Answered Hotchner.

\- How's he doing? Reid asked.

"Probably wishing I were here when this happened." - Answered Hotchner.

"He's not going to get out of here, is he?" Rossi asked.

\- He wants to be with her now. Said Hotch.

Luke stared at the cracked floor of the hospital.

 **A year before ...**

He was a BAU newcomer. They met in the elevator for the first time.

\- Good Morning. Luke said to Penelope entering the elevator.

\- Good Morning. She said as the doors closed.

\- And how was the weekend? Luke asked.

"I do not usually comment on my life with my colleagues. Penelope answered, trying hard.

\- I understand. Luke replied.

"But since you asked, I went over with my handsome Canadian boyfriend and he helped me with fingering techniques with my clarinet and that conversation is getting too personal." She was annoyed. - Excuse.

Penelope seemed to run away from him.

\- I made lasagna over the weekend. Luke shouted at her.

\- I do not care. Penelope shouted back.

He gave a small smile and left the elevator.

 **Currently...**

Luke smiled a little remembering that.

"What is it, Luke?" Reid asked.

"I was remembering some things. Luke replied.

\- Some things? Reid asked.

\- My first date with Penelope. Luke replied.

\- It was tense. Reid gave a small laugh.

Luke saw the doctor coming into the living room.

\- Say you have good news. Luke said.

\- She'll be fine, Agent Alvez. The doctor said. - We applied a bag with your blood. She needed to receive more blood, but she miraculously improved with her own.

\- Can I see her? Luke asked.

"You can have her there." The doctor said. "You're good for her."


	11. Fall Season

Luke stayed with Penelope as she finally recovered from everything that had happened to her.

She opened her eyes and found Luke beside her in the hospital room. She raised her hand and saw the diamond ring in her hand. She did not remember getting engaged, but she started having time flashes with Richard and that made her shake and try to run away. Luke woke up in time to hold her and hold her hand.

She calmed down and relaxed.

"My sweet little girl Penelope. Luke said.

\- How did I get here? - She asked. - Where is he?

\- Dead, sweetheart. Luke said. - He is dead. Hotchner and I have rescued you from the psychopath. Luke replied.

\- Why she did it? Penelope needed to know. "Why did I go through all this?"

"Vengeance united the two. Luke touched his hair. "You're safe now with me."

\- When do I get out of here? "She really wanted to get out of here. - I want to go back home.

\- Soon. Luke calmed her down. - I promise.

\- What about the ring? Penelope raised her hand to the jewel. - Who put it on?

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to do this. Luke bent down on one knee.

\- Do what? Penelope lifted her head to look at Alvez.

Luke knelt as the team entered.

\- Penelope Garcia. Luke began. "Do you want to be the mother of my children?"

Penelope was frightened. Luke feared for a no.

\- I do not know what to answer. Penelope said honestly.

\- Is this a no? Luke asked sadly.

"No, Luke. Said Penelope. - That's a maybe.

"They warned me not to ask for it like that. - Luke said trying to take the ring off, but was stopped by Penelope.

\- I still have not said my answer. Penelope said, slapping Luke's hand. - Boy you are hurried.

Luke smiled shyly. The team exchanged glances.

"So, Agent Alvez. Penelope began. - Let's do it by steps. Right?

\- Right. Luke said.

\- That's right. Penelope continued. "I do not want a marriage full of luxury." So your idea of getting married in the largest church in America is completely ruled out. Second: If you're going to start asking me to change my apartment or quit my job, take your horse out of the rain because it will not roll.

Luke was listening intently to the list and making an effort to remain serious when the urge to laugh began.

"And not least for that. Due to my current conditions I do not want to get into a wheelchair. Penelope was categorical.

\- That's right. Luke replied with a smile. - Simple marriage, no requests for work or home exchanges and no wheelchairs. Anything else?

"You can come live with me if you want." Penelope was categorical with that, too. - And bring Roxie.

\- Yes ma'am. Luke began to smile from ear to ear. "So that's a yes?"

\- Can be. She said slyly.

The staff watched the two of them in the room.

"Good," Reid said. "I bet fifty that Penelope will slap him before the official request happens."

"Have faith, Reid. - JJ said. "But I'll bet she'll take it."

"And why are you so sure?" Reid wanted to know.

"From what I can tell she's dictating her list to Alvez." - Answered JJ.

\- Ready? Hotch and Emily were curious.

"She has a list of rules for marriages." - Answered JJ. "She did it when she was with Kevin's fool."

"So the problem was Kevin?" - Asked Hotch

"Kevin is such a fool. JJ sang in a joke.

"Not to say worse. Reid replied. "You were here when they broke Emily, but after you left he once called her Bitch.

\- Damn. Emily said. "What man-shit that Kevin turned."

"I know the laws do not allow me to kill a man just for being an asshole. - Morgan said.

Luke stared at the little ring.

\- Let me get him? Luke asked.

\- That's right. Penelope let Luke take the ring from her finger.

\- Guys. Luke called. - It's time.

The agents came in.

\- Penelope Garcia. Luke said. "I want to make you the most beloved woman in the whole world. Luke took the small ring and lifted it. - Marry me, my MoneyPenny?

\- Agent Alvez. Penelope caught Luke's head. - My favorite and annoying newbie. Of course I want to and make a deal with you. Penelope said.

"I think you owe me $ 100 for it, Spence. - JJ said. - I'll make your farewell Pen. JJ spoke into Penelope's ear.

"And i gonna did yours, Luke." - Morgan said. "And if you hurt Baby Girl, you'll see me."

"Of course, Morgan. Said Penelope. - Oh, my chocolate god thanks for that.

\- Congratulations baby girl. Morgan said, hugging Penelope. - Be happy.

 **A year and a half later ...**

Finally the day of Penelope and Luke came up to the altar. After three ceremonies postponed because of different Unsubs, an accident suffered by Luke during a case, and Penelope's broken aminiotic purse and the hospital run, they were finally getting married.

JJ took care of Esther, the girl of Penelope and Luke, who was four months old, while the ceremony rolled loose.

When the priest said the dreaded words if anyone here has anything against him, speak now or be silent forever, everyone turned around, but no one could see anyone.

The priest then proceeded with the ceremony, declaring the two finally husband and wife.

Luke and Penelope left for a honeymoon in Miami with little Esther and Roxie. They were happy until the honeymoon was over and they had to go back to the usual Unsubs.


End file.
